


Love can save you

by ErenY4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenY4/pseuds/ErenY4
Summary: This story starts before the events of the Revenge of the Sith and after Ahsoka leaved the Jedi Order.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Love can save you

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo !! Welcome to all of you !! Just below you will find the video that I prepare for the first chapter! I don't own the musics and the pictures! You can read along with this video if you want! Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> https://vimeo.com/481778933

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, the Clone Wars has finally started. A war between the Republic with the clones along with the Jedi and The Separatists with the droid army. The Senate decided that the wars should continue until the end of Count Dooku and General Grievous. More than that, the Separatists start to have more and more Senators by their side which is not a good thing for the future. In fact, only one word remained...

War! Because The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku, and also the fiendish droid leader, the General Grievous. These attacks became worse after the events of the battle of Geonosis. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere. Between the conflicts with the Separatists and Count Dooku's plotting with his dark-side assassin and ex-apprentice Assajj Ventress. 

The Jedi had to face many things, one of them being the wrong decisions that sometimes they made. The young Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, became a Jedi Knight a few months after the beginning of the Clone Wars. However, his story with Padmé ended as she was the one who decided that their story should end. It didn't affect him as much as he thought that it would have and both decided to remain close friends. Later, the Jedi Council allowed him to have a Padawan, named Ahsoka Tano who was a female togruta, during the war. A Padawan who was as reckless as him. They faced a lot of troubles and wars together with the 501st. The only problem is that Ahsoka decided to leave the Jedi Order when she lost her trust in the Jedi Order. Except for Anakin who was the only one who believed in her and tried to help her. He blamed himself for not having been able to protect her more. In fact, he thought that he would never be able to have a padawan again and he wasn't sure that he wanted another one. Deep done, he was angry at himself and the Jedi Council. He had the impression that he could not talk to anyone except maybe his former master Obi-Wan. Still, he thought that not many persons truly understood him. Stubborn as he was, he didn't always say when he had problems in mind. Well, he sometimes went to see the Chancellor who was also a good friend for him. But at the same time, he was slowly turning into the dark side not entirely but sometimes it became more apparent. 

As said in the beginning, during this period of time, the Jedi Council did not always make good decisions and because of this, some members of the Senate and citizens started to criticize the Jedi. Only one was really respected among the others because of the fame that he now had as a hero. Anakin was always in the media when he succeeded in his missions. However, a part of the population did have suspicions as to why he was the only praised and not all Jedi. Let's say that the Chancellor did have the answer to this question. But who would have known that it was him who was behind all of this? The Jedi considered as peacekeepers for many years have to enroll themselves in military commands. Kamino kept on creating and training more clones. Many planets became a battlefield between the Jedi and Separatists. Some Jedi were also the target of many attempts on their lives and even now. Such as the Jedi Master Mace Windu, Boba Fett witnessing the death of Jango Fett, decided that he will take revenge on Mace Windu no matter what. In the meantime, an old enemy reappeared again after a long time, Darth Maul is not dead yet and now he also wanted to take revenge on Obi Wan Kenobi. 

But most of all, behind all these events, is hiding something important, a project that the Separatists started. The construction of what will be known later as the Death Star. Engineers were kidnapped by the Separatists to allow this project to end. Not many people knew about this project. 

The war was not going to end soon. The safety of people is not sure anywhere in the Galaxy. The question is will it remains like this or worsen up? No one knows yet, and the Emperor of the Sith was nearer to the Republic than people thought. Only the future will show them. Not the future seen in dreams but the real future because some little things or events can change everything that was supposed to happen in a dream. A little snip as Anakin would surely called her is going to appear and changed a lot of things.

But before talking about the future, we should probably focus more on the present. Between people getting lost, kidnapped, trapped, the Jedi weren't relaxing and never really have time for themselves. Even Artoo got lost at a time. Bounty Hunters also messed up with them. The fact is that Jabba the Hutt's son who was first kidnapped and then, saved by Anakin and his former Padawan Ahsoka, did just get kidnapped again by bounty hunters not famous ones but they were still dangerous. As a result, Jabba decided to come to Coruscant to see some members of the Senate among the Chancellor and the Jedi Council because his son should apparently be there and he wants to find him soon before the Bounty Hunters decide to ask for money. Little did they knew the baby Hutt was smarter than what people thought and found a way to escape from his kidnappers. He was out on the street before they could make out that he escaped. Coco Town was a small but big city in Coruscant and the little Hutt was just slipping with difficulty on street grounds. When suddenly he smelled a sweet smell coming from behind a closed door, he decided that he will go inside and see for himself. He didn't eat that much for the past few days so right now he was really hungry. When he saw a little hole in the wall he slowly crawled towards it and was face to face with a silver plate covering the hole. He made a strangled noise and started to push it with his small arms until it finally fall down inside. Making a happy noise, he crawled on it and wandered around the kitchen searching for the sweet smell... The person working as a cooker here is going to be the one surprised when she will come this morning... 

What we can say is that this young girl is going to have to face who she really is and will find herself in the center of these wars that were happening all over the Galaxy... 

The sun was slowly rising in Coruscant. In one of the houses not too far from the commercial center, lived a nineteen-year-old woman called Emi Yeager. She had long slightly curly back hair and was short in height around 5ft3. She was living with an elderly man named Bert Lomi, and he was 60 years old. He was the one who helped her when she was all alone. Her story isn't as happy as another child, but she lived with it... 

Well, where to start... 

She was born in Tatooine, and she had loving and caring parents. She loved both of them. However, they were killed when she was around 6 years old by bounty hunters and she will always remember her parents telling her to hide. All these images of her parents on the floor and with a pool of blood and as she went to them, her father was still breathing a little when she went by his side with blurry eyes. 

_ Daddy...she said with a shaken voice and her petite trembling frame. 

_Come here my little Bumblebee...; he said with difficulty as he held his hand up to allow her to take it. 

That was what she did obviously and took his big hand between her two little ones. She also nuzzled her face against his neck breathing his strong scent and hearing his heartbeat slowing down. She turned her head to the side when she felt a hand on her head and saw the face of her mother turned towards her with a small smile on her lips. 

_ It is going...to be okay sweetheart... 

_ Listen to me Emi; she turned her face again to him looking into his beautiful green eyes. You have to stay strong okay? No matter what do not give up; she nodded with tears streaming down her face. Please do not ignite the lightsaber I gave you unless you really need to. Believe in the Force and in you. We love you Emi and we will always be by your side... 

His eyes closed and Emi started to sob, even more, when she saw that her mother's chest wasn't moving anymore. 

_ Mommy... Daddy... don't leave me alone... 

From this day one, she was left alone in their house with only a necklace with a key from her mother and the lightsaber of her father. Her father was a Jedi once, but he quitted it when he falls in love with her mother. She cried a lot and didn't move from her room for one week, hugging these two precious objects to her. Eventually, she decided to try and survive for her parents. Five years passed and she was working, trying to find rare stuff to survive. Fortunately, for her, her mom and dad taught her martial arts and she remained in training even after their death. She was also meditating a lot to remain calm because she started to have anxiety attacks and nightmares. To fight them, she was also writing everything that she saw or thought when she had one of them in a little notebook she had. In one fateful day, she would meet this man named Ben who asked her if she wanted to come with him to Coruscant. At first, she didn't want to but then, she decided to follow him. She had nothing to lose anymore. And that is how she found herself here today. She was working in a little dinner in Coruscant, and she liked it a lot because it was helping her thinking of other things. She was a really good cooker in terms of sweets and making food. And the last thing that she fancied to do, was dancing. Yes, she always liked dancing from the day she was born. She remembered one day when she was outside of her little house dancing with the sound of the wind and humming a song that her mother always sang to her. She danced for a long time until two thick and strong arms came around her to pick her up. She saw herself giggling into the arms of her father as he was nuzzling his nose with hers.

_ My little Bumblebee...you are as beautiful as your mother... and dancing like a little angel...; he told her looking into her eyes as he lifted her face to face.

_ Dad... I am not little; she pouted and crossed her little arms on her chest. 

He laughed at her cuteness and pressed her to his chest. He put his lips on her forehead. 

_ Yes you are and you will always be my little Bumblebee... 

_ I love you dad...; she said with a tired voice. 

_ I love you too sweetcheeks...

She smiled and closed her little eyes. Emi opened her eyes to the ceiling of her room. She let her hand wandered on her face sighing sadly. 

_ I miss you both... mom and dad...; she whispered to herself still looking at the ceiling but of course no one answered. 

As she yawned, she put her hand above her mouth and watched her ceiling again. Then, she felt something wet on her cheek and she smiled when she heard the noise of the breath next to her.

_ Hey Pumpkin; she said taking the little Frenchie pup in her arms. 

She found him a month ago in the street. He had beautiful fur with black and tan colors on it. He was really sweet but sometimes a bit stubborn but she didn't mind it. 

_ Come on it is time to get up potats, I need to go to work.

She got up from her bed and put him on the floor. Her room was simple, there were only a bed, a desk, and a closet. She didn't have a door to her room, only a curtain. She went into the kitchen with Pumpkin following her behind. Bert was already there reading his holojournal as every morning. 

_ Morning Bert; she said while walking into the kitchen and going to take a cup. 

_ Hey Little One! Did you sleep well? He asked her drinking his cup of coffee. 

She hummed and filled her cup with hot chocolate. Then, she took a small bowl where she put water inside it, and placed it down to the pup. 

_ And you? 

She took her cup again and put it on the table on the other side of Ben. She went to pick up some fruits and sat on the other chair.

_ Yeah... 

_ Good news? 

She nodded her head towards his holojournal. Pumpkin started to go up to her shoulder and from time to time she gave him some of her fruits.

_ Well, you know how it is... the same as usual, talking about the clone wars, the Senate, and everything that comes with it. 

_ I see and what about... the Jedi? 

Don't ask her why, but she was always curious about the Jedi, she didn't know why maybe because her father had been one of them. What she knows is that she always wanted to have some news about them. She admired them a lot. 

_ Nothing more than usual. Did I tell you I was going to the Jedi Temple today? 

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, she smiled when he said that. 

_ Really? I am not that surprised. You are going to see Master Yoda again right?

He laughed a little taking a glimpse at her and then at his journal. 

_ You know me by heart Huh?

She made a cute smile in return and put her chin on her hand. 

_ Not that much but I remember some things. Why are you going to see him? Is there a problem? She asked with a worried voice. 

_ I can't really tell you, but I have something that I want to ask him. Something personal...; he looked at her and she pursed her lips in a confused look. Nothing to worry about of course and the Jedi Council also asked me to find them something. 

_ Huh huh...

_ Private case my mouth is sealed sorry little one.

_ I know I am not going to harass you; she continued while finishing her cup. 

Stretching, she then got up taking her cup, and took the one of Bert seeing that it was empty.

_ When are you leaving? 

Taking the washcloth, she started to clean their cups and her bowl. 

_ In the morning, maybe at the same time as you. I am not sure yet. The diner is on the way, so I will not lose time. 

Emi hummed in response putting the dishes to the side and dried them off. Pumpkin was looking at what she was doing behind her. Ben got up putting his holojournal to the side and petted the dog on his head. 

_ I am going to prepare myself; Ben said going into the fresher. 

_ I think I will read a little, what do you think potats? 

She also petted the head of Pumpkin with a smile, and he just huffed at her. She walked back into her room and took one of her old books. Lazily, she lied down on her bed and started to read. The little pup hopped in the bed and curled on himself in her shoulder. She was humming a song while reading her book and she could hear the noises that Bert was making while showing himself. At a moment her comlink beeped and she picked it up from her nightstand. She smiled when she recognized the voice of the man. 

_ Hello, Sir! 

_ What's up little strawb'? 

In fact, this man was her boss but they were acting like close friends. His name was Hery. He was a blue-colored twilek man. 

_ Nothing in particular and you? 

She scratched her jaw slowly smiling at him. 

_ Same as you...same as you... 

_ What is it that you call me? 

_ Well I wanted to ask you if you could go do some groceries shop, I forgot some things yesterday. If you don't mind of course. 

_ No, not at all; she smiled. 

_ Thank you, you are saving me! I am going to send you the list. 

She nodded and closed her book putting it back on the desk. 

_But I think I will be a little late then; she continued with a slight frown. 

_ Don't worry it is okay; he seemed to try to found something and Emi got up from her bed going to her dresser to pull out clothes. 

_ Ah !! Emi jumped scared for a moment and watched the comlink with annoyed eyes. I was looking for the list I thought that I lost it but no. I just send it to you. 

_ Thanks; she murmured. 

_ In that case I will let you dress up. See you little strawb'; he said and blinked at her, but she didn't saw it. 

She rolled her eyes at hearing this surname. 

_ See you, boss! 

She picked up clothes which consisted of a white chemise, black pants, and a brown cardigan. 

_ Emi ! The bathroom is free! 

_ Okay! Thanks!

She took her clothes in her arms and walked out of her room to go into the bathroom. She put her clothes on the side and took off her pajamas. After she had done it, she took a good shower washing her hair and body. Then, she rinsed and hopped out of the shower cabin. She dried herself and her hair and dressed up. When she finished, she took a look at her in the mirror, seeing her long slightly curly black hair, her small face covered with some freckles, fine pink lips, a little nose and her natural bright blue eyes. She put two hands on her cheeks and sighed. 

_ In the name of... I don't look like a nineteen years old girl... No wonder why they all call me these names. 

She pouted at herself and started to brush her teeth vigorously and then, she brushed her hair slowly. She loved how they felt when she passed her hand over them, and they often smelled like strawberries. And she wasn't the only one that loved her hair, Pumpkin liked to put his nose and cuddled on it, her mother and father loved it too. She smiled softly as she looked again in the mirror. Shrugging her shoulders, she placed her cardigan on her and got out. When she came back to her room, she put some sockets on and her necklace around her neck. 

_ Okay...so... where are my credits? She looked on her desk for her credits. 

She looked through all the stuff she had on it which consisted of papers mostly until she finally found what she was looking for. 

_ Here they are! 

Humming slowly, she picked up her backpack where her uniform for the diner was and put the credits, her notebook, some treats for Pumpkin, and she also put the lightsaber of her father. Don't ask her why she always wanted to have it with her all the time. She had this impression that she should not left it behind. Know that she thought about it; her father never ignited it in front of her. So, she did not know what was the color of the lightsaber. She shook her head, and verified a few more times if everything she needed was in there and put it over her back. 

_ Come on potats, let's go; she said putting her hand on her bed to allow him to go up and seated himself on her shoulder and backpack. 

Ben was already putting his shoes on, and Emi did the same with her black boots with short heels. 

_ Ready little one? 

She nodded at him and he grinned at her. 

_Are you mocking me? She asked with a frown as they got out of the little house. 

_ Oh... of course not. I would not dare to do that; he responded with a playful grin. 

_ Never mind... 

They walked for at least ten minutes before Emi stopped in front of one of the grocery stores in Coco Town. 

_ What are you doing? Ben asked her with a questioning look. 

_ I have to go buy some stuff for Hery. So, my first stop is here sorry. You can go ahead, I don't mind; she smiled looking at him. 

_ Well... yeah, I can't go with you. I would have loved to but I will be late for my meeting. See you Emi ! Be careful! 

She nodded at him and waved with her small hand. 

_ I should be the one to say that. He always gets into trouble. Right, Little Potats ? She whispered softly to herself and Pumpkin. 

He sniffed into her ear, and she watched the back of Ben disappearing more and more into the crowd. 

Bert did look at her one last time before turning his back and sighing. He took a flask with blood in it out of his pocket. Looking at it, his face changed to a more determined one. He wanted to know if he was right or not, was it the Force or something else that made him do that he didn't know. All he knew, was that he needed to do it, and he had to know. He hopped in one of the speeders available giving some credits and started to drive to the Jedi Temple. The more he drove, the more he saw the temple from afar. 

In the meantime, Emi got out of the grocery store with a bag in one hand. 

_ Oh we are not that late sweat pea; she said looking at the time. I am just going to sit here for a while. 

She sat on a metal bench and decided to take a look at her surrender. Some citizens were walking by, following them with her eyes, her gaze stopped to a little Twilek girl with her two parents holding her hands. She was smiling and laughing. Emi's lips turned into a nostalgic smile remembering one of these precious moments she had with her parents too. It had been one of these days when she would go out in the sand waiting for them to come. 

_ Mommy !! Daddy !! Hurry up! 

She was jumping up and down excited to have a walk with them. She was wearing a white dress covered with some dirt on it because she usually falls easily.

_We are here sweetie; her dad said with a smile on his face. 

She laughed and ran to her father that picked her up in his arms kissing her cheek with a wet kiss. Then, she looked at his green eyes, and she put her small hands on his hair that was long enough to cover his face.

_ Hi daddy; she said with her cute voice and in response, he nuzzled his nose against hers. 

_ Hey, there princess. 

_ Did you both forget about me? A sweet voice asked being them with a bit of mockery in her tone. 

_ Mommy! 

Emi said with her puppy eyes and her mother giggled seeing her cute face and she caressed the dark hair of her daughter. 

_Let's go for a walk. 

Emi got down and took her parents' hands in each of her smaller one. If she had known that it would be one of her last moments with them, she would have surely been even kinder and careful to them. They always supported her even when she was only a child and now that she thought about it she had the impression that she didn't deserve it. She wasn't that strong like her parents were always telling her, no she was a sensitive girl who would cry just for a little thing. Okay, it wasn't that bad, but she didn't want to be thought of as a crybaby. Let's talk about physical strength, that was another subject for her. Because even with her petite form, she was really strong and sometimes it scared her a lot that is why she was always trying to hide and not get involved when there was something going on. 

She closed her eyes and suddenly it wasn't the voice of her parents that came to her. No. Everything was dark around her and she was in the middle of nowhere. The silence was occupying all the place. When suddenly she heard a chilling voice talking. 

Kill him... 

She started to shake a little, this wasn't the first time that she heard this voice and saw those angry yellow Sith eyes. 

This is not the Jedi way... 

She jumped and gazed at the sky above her. Okay now that was weird this was the first time she heard this voice. But just hearing it made her think that this man seemed powerful and full of charisma. However, she had the impression that this one was a good person rather than a bad person like the older one. She sighed and put a hand over her face. Pumpkin nuzzled her neck affectionately, and she scratched his little head with her pointer finger. 

_ What is it? 

She turned her head towards him, and he just took this moment to lick her cheek moving like a crazy cute creature on her shoulder. 

_ Yes, I know we have to go now. 

As she stretched and yawned, she got up from the bench and took the bag again in her right hand. She took one last glance at the sky and smiled a little.   
Then, she started to walk to the restaurant not that far because Coco Town wasn't that big compared to other towns in Coruscant for example the Underground. She walked by people and after ten minutes she was in front of the doors of the restaurant. She smiled and entered inside, the music came to her immediately and she hummed the sound slowly. She waved at the musicians that answered with a nod. There were only five persons in the restaurant. Two men talking by the bar with the boss, a mother with her child, and a female green Twilek. Emi nodded her head to them and smiled gently seeing the cute face of the young girl with her mom. 

_ Oh Emi !Hery said smiling at her.

Emi walked to the bar and went behind it. 

_ Hey Boss! I have your stuff; she handed him the grocery bag. 

_ Thanks little strawb! Oh hello, little bug! He tickled the nose of Pumpkin. 

Emi chuckled when the pup tried to hide his face inside her neck and she grabbed her uniform to cook. Inside the locker, she put her backpack. Then, she made a bun with her hair and put on her yellow apron after taking off her cardigan placing it where the uniform was. She made the knot of her apron behind her back. Frotting her hand over it, Pumpkin hopped down her shoulder to the floor. 

_ Here is the order list. You know what to do; Henry smirked at her and Emi just nodded with a smile. 

_ Of course...Let's go Potats. 

She walked to the door going to the kitchen and entered. Smelling the air with a smile but she suddenly frowned and grimaced smelling anything but sweetness as usual. Pumpkin just stopped by her side immediately and sneezed. 

_ In the name of... what is this smell...; she put a hand over her nose and mouth. "I hope the boss didn't forget anything that was too old in the fridge." 

She went directly to it and opened its door. But nothing was wrong when she sniffed inside. She hears Pumpkin sniffing too until his piggy breathing was more prominent. 

_ Did you find something Pumpkin? 

She kneeled down next to the pup, and he whimpered. Suddenly a noise came from behind a box. She looked at Pumpkin who looked at her too with curious eyes. Gulping, she started to take the box out of the way and her eyes widened at the sight before her. A baby Hutt was in front of her eating some insects and he stopped abruptly looking at her with huge eyes. Emi blinked her eyes a few times wondering why a baby Hutt was there and how did he get there. She looked around and stopped her gaze to the wood piece that was on the ground letting the hole agape. She turned her attention to the little Hutt and smiled softly. 

_ Hey there... I am not going to hurt you, I promise; she said with a soft and cute voice. 

The Hutt waved his two little arms in front of him and started to crawl to her making noises. Hesitantly, Emi took him in her arms and scrunched her nose because of his bad smell. 

_ By Coruscant... you smell really bad little one...What are you doing here Huh? 

He didn't respond but just looked at her with his big brown eyes and seemed to smile. 

_ I suppose that you are lost. I will try to help you I promise. 

Still, no answer and Emi sighed hopelessly. 

_ You don't understand a word that I am saying right? She got up and looked at him. "What am I going to do with you?" 

In the meantime, Bert landed his speeder under the stairs going to the Jedi Temple. When he got out, Master Yoda was already there waiting for him, levitating on his usual pillow. 

_ Master Yoda; he bowed a little with a smile. 

_ Good to see you it is Bert; Yoda said moving his hand a little. Sense a conflict in you I am. 

Bert sighed and hopped down the speeder looking at his surrender and then back at Yoda. 

_ I can't hide it you are right; he walked to him clutching the viale in his pocket. I have something to ask you, master. 

_ Ask your question you can. Listen to you I will. 

They started to go towards the stairs going to the Jedi Temple as they talk. 

_ Well, you remember me talking about Emi right? Yoda nodded. I think that she may be force sensitive. 

_ Interesting it is what you are saying, what makes you think that? 

_ I am not sure Master, I have the feeling that she is and the fact that her father was once a Jedi may be one of the reasons. 

Yoda hummed slowly. 

_ A great disturbance in the Force some of us started to feel for many days. 

Bert looked at him with curiosity. 

_ That is weird; he scratched his head with his fingers thinking. Even if she is a Force-sensitive I don't think that she has much Force... And I know that she is too old to enter in the order Jedi. 

_ If her it is, then must see her we will need; Yoda said with seriousness. Or in danger, she will be and us too if to the dark side she turns. 

Bert laughed and waved his hands. 

_ She will never turn to the dark side I am sure of it. She is too kind to follow this side. 

_ Possible it is... 

_ Maybe I am wrong Master Yoda. 

They entered the Jedi Temple and as they passed through some other Jedi, they reached the analysis droids room. 

_A test from this blood we need. 

_ Of course Master Jedi; one of the robots said and took the viale of blood where Bert put it. 

Bert fiddled with his fingers nervously, if he was right, then he is going to have a heart attack. He watched the droid put the tube inside a machine and waited for the result. 

_ The results are ready Master Jedi. 

The droid put the holoscan in the basket to allow Bert to take it. He closed his eyes and took a long breath before opening one eye looking at the holoscan. His eyes widened and he gulped.

_ By the Force... 

Yoda closed his eyes already sensing the answer. Bert looked hesitantly at him with a pale face. 

_ What can I do Master Yoda? 

_ Ask her to come here you should... 

_ Right now ?! 

Yoda looked at him with an eye arched in the sky and Bert sighed passing a hand through his hair. 

_ Wait a minute...Jabba the Hutt was supposed to come and see you today right?

_ Not a problem it is, make her wait for a little we can until the Council talked to her. 

_ Well... If it is not a problem, I am going to ask her to come. 

Before doing so they saw a speeder coming their way and they watched it landed in front of them with the Chancellors and some Senators with him. At the same time, a bigger ship came their way too and landed. This time it was more likely Jabba. 

"I am sorry Emi..." Bert thought while looking at the sky with sad but also concerned eyes. 

He took his holoscan in his hands and looked at it for a few minutes before going to contact her. 

In the meantime, inside the kitchen of the restaurant, Emi had the little Hutt in her arms, and she kept frowning and wrinkling her nose because of how bad he smelled. Pumpkin hopped on her shoulder and buried his face inside her hair to breathe her sweet perfume. 

_ What am I going to do with you? She whispered while caressing his head with a small smile. 

_ Oi Strawb! I have orders for two banacakes and one... 

Hery stopped in his track after entering the kitchen. His mouth was slightly opened in a funny way and a hand up in mid-air. 

_ You should probably close your mouth before bugs start to enter chief; she said with a smile. 

He blinked his eyes a few times before lowering his hand and closing his mouth. 

_ In the name of... where did you find him? 

_ Well... in the kitchen obviously; she answered shrugging her shoulders. 

Hery looked around the kitchen and closed the door behind with a more serious face. 

_ Something is weird... 

_ I kind of agree with you here; she said confused and looking at the little Hutt drifting to sleep. It is not every day that we find a baby Hutt wandering around in the street of Coruscant and all alone. I have a bad feeling about this... 

With a finger, Henry scratched his head thinking. Emi watched him and looked back at the Hutt in silence. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and his face became pale the second after. 

_Chief? Are you alright? She asked with concern. 

_ By the Force... this baby Hutt is the son of Jabba the Hutt; he squeaked looking at him.

_ Huh? 

_ You didn't see? His son is missing for a couple of days, and they discovered that bounty hunters kidnapped him. 

_ Well... I can give him back to him then; she said with a cute smile. 

_ Are you crazy? Jabba the Hutt is not the usual Hutt if you come to him with his son he is definitely going to think that you are the one who takes his son. 

She blinked her eyes in confusion. 

_ In the name of... he is going to torture you or worse kill you. 

_ Wait a minute... 

_ You don't even have proof of your innocence... 

_ But... 

_ And worse of all that means that you will have to go to the Jedi Temple and face all kinds of politicians too. He was walking back and forth and if it wasn't for the situation Emi would laugh. 

_ Chief... 

_ I don't want you to face this all alone... 

_ CHIEF !!! 

He stopped talking and looked at her. 

_ Listen... I am not a child anymore. I can take care of myself and I am not afraid of politicians. Anyway, all I want right now is to give this baby back to his family. That is all that mattered for me right now and nothing else. I will explain myself to Jabba I am sure that he will understand; " I hope," she thought to herself. And look at me do I look like a bounty hunter for you. 

He looked at her up and down and shook his head negatively. 

_ We agree on this... I think that I can try to contact Bert too, maybe he will help me... 

Hery sighed putting his hand on his face. 

_ What is it? 

_ This is not the only problem Emi. If this baby Hutt came here alone, that would mean that the people that kidnapped him are looking for him right now. If I were you I will not contact Bert. For your own safety, you have to stay unfocused by everyone until you reach the Temple.

She frowned and looked down at her feet. This was something she didn't think of. Bert was totally true she would have to be careful outside. 

_ I have to do it; her eyes shined with determination as she looked at him in his eyes. 

Hery smirked at her when he saw those eyes. 

_ Well... What are you waiting for? 

They smiled at each other and laughed a little thinking about what is happening to them. 

Little did she knew, her holoscan made a sound but as her bag was inside the locker, they didn't hear anything... 

_ Oh come on...why are you not answering Emi? 

Bert kept trying to call Emi for a while now but she wasn't responding. He knew she was supposed to work and that sometimes she could not answer but he started to get quite impatient while he was in the back of all the people gathered in a room inside the Jedi Temple. 

_ Is everything alright Bert? 

A voice asked from behind him and he recognized it immediatly. 

_ Oh nothing to worry too much about Master Kenobi; Bert laughed nervously. 

_ Yoda just informed us about this girl that you know and you know that you can call me Obi-Wan. We know each other enough to call ourselves by our first names. 

Bert smiled and nodded a little. 

_ Well, Yeah... I am trying to contact her, but she isn't answering right now, so we will have to wait a little before she comes here. 

_ Don't worry; Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder. We already have to deal with Jabba anyway...Anakin? You don't want to look for Jabba's son by any chance? 

_ Master...Why do I have the impression that you are making fun of me? 

Anakin came next to the two others crossing his arms over his chest and with an annoyed look on his face. Bert chuckled a little a crazy thought coming to his mind. 

_ You wanna know something? He asked to the Jedi who looked at him with curiosity. If there is one person that could find or may have found this baby Hutt that could be Emi. She is always getting into trouble... 

_ Well... She could get along with us then...Anakin gets us in a lot of troubles too sometimes. 

Anakin sighed and glared at Obi-Wan. 

_ Master do I need to remind you of what happened in Cate Nemoidia? He said with a large grin. 

_ I already told you that this one doesn't count Anakin; the Master said waving his hand a little. 

Bert chuckled a little listening to them. 

_ There is one thing that I know at least... 

They both looked at him curiously. 

_ She will not get bored with you guys if she do become a Jedi. 

_ How is she? 

Bert started to laugh a little at the question of Anakin. 

_ She is going to kill me for saying this but she is like really small; he put his hand flat just in the middle of Anakin's chest and this one looked at him with surprised eyes. Yeah, I know...If you meet her today, you will see that she is the calm type even during a dangerous situation. I know from experience the first time was scary. She also is really expressive like you know when something happened. What else can I say...maybe the fact that she is kind. She will think about the others before herself. 

_ That is quite interesting; the older Jedi said putting his hand over his beard thinking. 

_ Do you know how she could have these great amounts of Midi-chlorians? Bert looked at the two Jedi before him. 

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other while the older one put his hand again over his beard thinking. 

_ We will only know when we will meet her but it looks like the case of Anakin too.

Bert sighed and rubbed his neck. 

_ Anyway... Is she not too old to become a Jedi? 

_ The Council will choose obviously so we will have to wait until then; Obi-Wan smiled gently at him and put his hand on his shoulder walking to the other people there. 

Anakin put his hands behind his back staying next to Bert while looking ahead. 

_ I think I worry too much for her but I can't help myself... 

_ There are great Masters here... If the Council decide that she can become a Padawan, they will find her a good master to help her. 

_ You may be right... Let's go deal with Jabba now... 

_ This is where the fun begins; he smirked at Bert who chuckled a little as they started to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is the end of my first chapter ! I hope that you liked it ! I am sorry if there are some mistakes, english is not my first language. Don't hesitate to put a comment to allow me to improve my skills. :)


End file.
